Zetsu
| english = }} is a member of Akatsuki. Personality Zetsu is easily distinguished by two large venus fly trap-like extensions enveloping his head. These extensions can envelope the rest of his body as well, giving him a plant-like appearance. When his extensions are open and his head is visible, it is revealed Zetsu has two different colored halves of his body, the right side completely white and the left side black. To go with this, Zetsu seems to have a split personality, as in the Japanese version of the manga the black half of his face speaks only in Katakana while the white side uses Kanji and Kana, and in the English episodes the black side has a different voice actor than the white side. The two halves also seem to converse with each other, and occasionally differ in opinion.Naruto manga chapter 280, page 19 They also seem to communicate with their thoughts. To further his venus fly trap theme, Zetsu is also a cannibal. Zetsu's main role within the Akatsuki is to function as a spy, often acting as a hunter-nin for Akatsuki. He has been shown able to move his body and take part in the tailed beasts sealing ritual simultaneously which, in addition to being unique to him, allows him to act as a lookout while the sealing takes place.Naruto manga chapter 255, page 3 When an agent to Akatsuki, or possibly even a member, dies, Zetsu is sent to devour said bodies as to not have their secrets revealed.Naruto manga chapter 261, pages 10-11 Due to the role he plays, Zetsu is the only member of Akatsuki to act without a partner on a regular basis. Despite this, Zetsu serves as a sort of superior to other members, as they often report directly to him instead of the actual leader, Pein.Naruto manga chapter 314, page 3 Zetsu is also the one sent to retrieve the rings of dead Akatsuki members.Naruto manga chapter 280, page 17 Zetsu has been shown having his complete loyalty to Akatsuki, to the extent that the leader, Pein, trusts Zetsu with the knowledge of his identity. As a possible reward for his loyalty, Zetsu was once given a subordinate, Tobi, who would later become a member of Akatsuki himself. Zetsu is also shown knowing that Madara Uchiha is the leader of Akatsuki. Whether or not he knows that Tobi is Madara is unknown. Zetsu is also one of the few members of Akatsuki whose hidden village, if any, has not yet been revealed. Abilities Little is currently known about Zetsu's abilities, though it has been seen he uses whatever abilities he has to help his hunter-nin role within Akatsuki. The only technique he has been shown using is Leech All Creation: Attack Prevention Technique, with which he merges with the ground to instantly travel to a new location.Naruto manga chapter 255, page 10 Zetsu's eyes are also shown being able to view things over a great distance, similar to the Byakugan. Curiously enough, Zetsu's eyes also do not have any visible pupils. Part I Sasuke Retrieval arc Zetsu's first appearence in the series was just after Naruto Uzumaki's and Sasuke Uchiha's battle at the Valley of the End. Just as the two delivered their final attacks, Zetsu appeared in the distance, as if surveying their power. He later appeared with the other Akatsuki members during a meeting about their plans and the situations of the world around them. Part II Rescue Gaara arc Zetsu makes a Part II appearance while Akatsuki seals the One-Tailed Shukaku to tell Pein that a rescue attempt for Gaara, whom Akatsuki had captured, is already in motion. Following the defeats of Yura and an unnamed spy from Sunagakure, Zetsu travels to their dead bodies' locations to devour them and destroy any secrets their bodies left behind. Following Sasori's death, Zetsu and Tobi travel to their former headquarters to retrieve Sasori and Deidara's rings, where Zetsu sees Sasori's true form for the first time. While Deidara still lives, Tobi finds Sasori's ring, and believes he could be a member with it-Zetsu says that it is not that simple. But Tobi does become a member, though Zetsu's two halves argue over whether Tobi should join. Hidan and Kakuzu arc Zetsu's only notable appearance in this arc is to retrieve the body of Yugito Nii for fellow members Hidan and Kakuzu and take it to their new headquarters, allowing Kakuzu and Hidan to track other targets. Zetsu is shown appearing in all meetings during this arc as well. Itachi vs. Sasuke arc Zetsu, following the death of Deidara, tells the other members that both Deidara and Tobi have died alongside Sasuke Uchiha, though in reality only Deidara died. Zetsu is also shown having watched Pein's battle with Jiraiya, and following the battle Zetsu's two halves argue over whether to watch Tobi's battle with Naruto Uzumaki or Itachi Uchiha's battle with Sasuke Uchiha. He chooses Itachi's fight. As they watch the fight, Zetsu's white half wonders how Sasuke surpassed Itachi using only the normal Sharingan, while his black half claims that the the Sharingan is just a weapon, and the skill of a weapon depends on its user. However, some believe that Sasuke's Cursed Seal is what has made his Sharingan so powerful. References